Dear Palutena
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: He waited for her, waited to save her. And while he waited, he wrote her a letter, a letter she wouldn't read...


**A/N: Why, hello there, Kid Icarus fandom! Good to be here! :D**

**Anyways, uh, spoiler warning? ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising. Sadly. They would have made at least one Zelda reference if I did...! :c**

** o0o**

** Dear Palutena**

"Viridi?" The goddess looks up from her work, golden eyes a strange mix of sarcasm and pity, to stare into the face of the flightless angel she'd given temporary quarters to—Pit.

"What?"

It takes a moment for him to respond, and he fidgets uncomfortably. "I...I want to write a letter. To Palutena."

Viridi snorts. "You can't read; what makes you think you can write?" Expression hardening, she adds, "Besides. The use of paper causes millions of trees to be cut down, and we all know that the humans are too stupid to plant more." She rolls her eyes.

"Viridi." The voice in with which Pit speaks her name is hollow and sad. "I was hoping you would write it down for me. Please?"

The nature goddess sighs dramatically. "Fine, fine." She leaves the room, and when she returns, there's a pen and some parchment in her hand. "Better be grateful, little angel."

Pit simply nods, and it's so clear that he can barely function without Palutena, that her betrayal has hurt him more than anyone could fathom, that she begins immediately, tracing the words she knows he will say onto the paper with a delicate hand.

"Dear Palutena..."

o0o

It's grueling work, and several times she's tempted to give up. "Pit. We've been sitting here for two hours. Just say what you want to say and get this over with. We're wasting paper." She motions to the crumpled, scribbled-upon pieces of paper littering the area around the wooden desk with a glare.

"I...I know." The angel turns to face her, hand gripping his arm, a subdued look on his face. "I want to get it just right."

"For what? Palutena won't even look at it in this state."

He's silent, mouth open as if to say something, but in the end the retort doesn't come.

"Do you even intend to show it to her?"

Pit's face is completely serious as he looks her in the eye. "No."

"Then tell me why we're sitting here, killing trees to write a letter you don't even intend to show to the receiver."

His voice is a deadpan when he responds, "I want it out."

o0o

She never meant for this to happen to him. She never meant for him to risk everything for her, and lose everything to the Chaos Kin. She never meant for his beautiful, too-small wings to become little more than charred twigs attached to his back.

She picks him up gently, careful not to harm him any further.

"Palutena? What are you doing?" She can vaguely hear Viridi's voice, she perhaps wishing for Palutena to perform a miracle. But she can't perform miracles, and her mind isn't on Viridi, but on her limp captain's form, on what he'd done, on things he'd said.

"_My wish would be...to fly by myself." _ This accompanied by a chipper grin.

_"I'll return to Skyworld victorious!" _He had sounded a bit nervous when he said this, but he'd still been willing to do it...for her...

What now?

She stares up at the sky, not really seeing anything. "...Oh, Pit."

"Palutena." The dark side to the unconscious angel's rough voice snaps her out of her half-stupor, and she looks down to see him kneeling at her side.

"Pittoo?"

He gives her an I-thought-we-talked-about-that look, but ignores the nickname, instead handing her an envelope. "When we were falling, this fell out of his chiffon, and Viridi extracted us right about that time." Once he is sure she has a firm grip on the letter, he crosses his arms, adding, "Since Pit's in no shape to carry his stuff, I figured I'd give it to you."

And for the first time in a long time, she smiles. It's a small, melancholy smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Pittoo."

o0o

_Dear Palutena,_

_ Since I can't read, I'm telling this to Virdi and she's writing it down for me. Kinda cool, huh? I thought she'd never do it, so maybe you were right about her having a soft spot for me._

_ But...Lady Palutena...how could you? I was so worried about you...I was a ring for three years, and even though it didn't seem long at the time, now it seems like an eternity, an eternity without you,, and for you to just toss me aside like that...it hurt. A lot._

_ We saw the Chariot Master tonight. He told me he'd do anything for his mater if he still had one, and I agree. So, Lady Palutena, I'm coming to rescue you. I always have._

_ But...Lady Palutena..._

_ Please tell me that this isn't you. Please tell me that someone else is pulling the strings. I'm lost without you; I can't make it. When I told you that you were the only reason I kept fighting, I meant it, and the only thing I want is to come home to _your_ guards, using _your _flight power, hearing _your _voice._

_ Viridi could never replace you, and I hope I never have to find out for sure._

_But whoever's pulling the strings, I'll always be your loyal captain,_

_Pit_

**o0o**

**A/N: Well, golly, I sure had fun writing that. Even if I'm not sure about the characters (*COUGH*PIT*COUGH*) and I know for a fact that that letter was terrible. Whatever. Gimme all cher reviews. )I**


End file.
